EL Resultado de las Discusiones
by dark-hatake
Summary: Sakura ya habiendo cerrado el ciclo hiriente en el que vivió mientras estaba enamorada de Sasuke, en medio de una guerra y de sus consecuencias, se dará cuenta del gusto que esta naciendo en ella hacia el serio e indescifrable Neji.
1. El inicio del Día

Buen día o noche,

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia tal vez contenga Spoliers.

_Capitulo editado_

-

**Capitulo I: Iniciando el Día**

Era una mañana tranquila y silenciosa, como todas las demás mañanas a las que ella estaba acostumbrada. Acostada aún en su cama dirigió su mirada al reloj de pared que tenía al frente, según éste eran las seis de la mañana, pero al mirar el cielo, daba la impresión que aún eran las cuatro de la madrugada, el firmamento estaba oscuro y denso, se sentía un frio mucho mayor al que normalmente se siente a ésta hora, no había sol ni luna, solo nubes oscuras.

Decidió aceptar como cierta la hora que daba el reloj y a pesar de que el firmamento se mostraba tosco y abrumador, se levanto de la cama decidida a bañarse, a desayunar y a buscar a Tsunade para su entrenamiento diario. Se levanto perezosamente, ya que no era de su mayor gusto bañarse tan temprano, se dirigió al baño casi mecánicamente porque aún sus sentidos no estaban completamente despiertos, al llegar se desvistió con mucha flojera y sin dudarlo dos veces se metió bajo el agua de la regadera, esperando que con ésta su cuerpo terminara de despertase por completo.

Quince minutos después con mucho frio pero ya completamente despierta, comenzó a vestirse aun dentro del baño, -ya que no le gustaba andar por toda la casa en toalla solo para vestirse en su habitación- se dispuso a ponerse la típica malla negra que usan la mayoría de los ninjas y de las kunoichis para cubrir su pecho, posteriormente pasó a vestirse con su ropa normal de ninja -su chaleco rojo con el símbolo de los Haruno marcado en la espalda, su short negro y encima de éste su falda rosa- salió del baño y al entrar a su cuarto comenzó a ponerse sus botas, las vendas en su pierna derecha, su pequeño estuche en donde guardaba sus discretas armas ninja como los kunais, los shuriken y los sellos explosivos; finalmente al mirarse al espejo se puso su banda de Konoha la cual lucía bastante bien en su corto pero bonito cabello.

Desayunó rápidamente, ya que mientras se peinaba se dio cuenta que el reloj de su pared mostraba las seis y media de la mañana, y la cita con Tsunade era a las siete en punto. Al dar por terminado su desayuno salió de su casa corriendo, dirigiendo su camino hacia la torre Hokage. Mientras corría entre calles escuchó una voz chillona que la llamaba a gritos, se dio media vuelta molesta y sin ver aun a quien le gritaba dijo para si misma -Ino.

-Buenos días ¡Ino Cerda! -dijo Sakura en tono burlesco.

-Buenos días ¡Frentesota! –gritó Ino sin ninguna pena, llamando la atención de los pocos transeúntes que se veían a esa hora en la aldea.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano, si para una gorda como tú el día empieza a las once de la mañana?–comentó Sakura para exasperar a la rubia, ya que sabía que su supuesta mejor amiga, sufría con la idea de subir de peso.

-Dirás que estoy gorda frentesota, pero ya quisieras tú tener mis senos y mi trasero, ya que tristemente tu cuerpo parece una simple y escuálida Tabla de planchar –habló Ino, tocando su cuerpo con una mano y señalando despectivamente el cuerpo de Sakura con la otra.

Una venita de odio surgió en la frente de Sakura, puesto que sabía que las espectaculares curvas de la rubia eran envidiadas por todas las mujeres de Konoha, e incluso a veces por ella misma, cosa que no iba a permitir que Ino supiera. Así que se dispuso a decir:

-Prefiero ser una tabla de planchar inteligente que una barbie con el cerebro de una mosca, al igual que me basta con saber que tanto para Tsunade como para el resto de la aldea soy la mejor ninja medico especializada en pelea después de ella. Y tú, pues escasamente llegaras al puesto cincuenta –habló lo más seria que pudo, esperando que con ésta intervención se diera por terminada la discusión con su amiga, dándole a ella el titulo de ganadora.

-¡frentesita, frentesota! -cantó Ino-. Podrá la gente decir todo lo que quiera, pero entre las dos, sabemos que yo te gano a ti en todo, hasta con los ojos cerrados -dijo Ino, haciendo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que todavía no había terminado.

Un simple ejemplo, en cuestión de hombres eres una vil perdedora, a tus quince años sigues siendo virgen hasta de labios, y los únicos en la vida que medio te miraron con agrado fueron dos tontos Naruto y Lee. Porque al fin de cuentas tu súper gran amor no te dio ni la hora, ya que si mal no recuerdo Sasuke se fue de la aldea dejándote tirada en un banco como un bulto de ropa vieja –habló, siendo consiente en su interior de que se había pasado de la ralla, pero con todas las ganas de hacerle ver a Sakura que ella siempre ganaba.

Sakura para sorpresa de la rubia no dio ni la más mínima señal de tristeza. Al contrario de todo lo que ella esperaba, la Haruno esbozo una sonrisa muy sutil y se acerco a su compañera mirándola directo a los ojos diciendo:

-Siento desilusionare Ino, pero todo lo referente al amor que sentí por Sasuke, ya no me duele… ni siquiera me molesta… Con el tiempo me di cuenta que él no era el gran amor de mi vida, simplemente era mi primer amor, un amor más unilateral de lo que hubiera deseado y previsto, -dijo haciendo una risa burlona- pero al fin y al cabo Sasuke solo llego a ser eso, mi simple primer amor –finalizó la joven Kunoichi, demostrándole a Ino y a si misma que por fin había podido cerrar ese ciclo tan tortuoso con Sasuke.

La rubia simplemente quedo boquiabierta, no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía sí las palabras de su amiga eran verdad o no, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazar a Sakura en un gesto de comprensión y de felicitación. Frente a éste gesto, la mujer de ojos verdes decidió simplemente abrazar a su rival entre sorprendida y juguetona, mientras se acercaba a su oído con la intención de decirle sutilmente:

-Te gané cerdita, te gané.

Ino se hecho a reír a carcajadas sin soltarse del abrazo de su amiga y dijo abrazándola más fuerte:

-Yo no diría eso frentesota, si no me equivoco ibas a verte con Tsunade-sama para entrenar, y creo estar segura de que como vas tarde, ella te va a recibir con un puño en la cara, una patada en el estomago y una torre de papeles para clasificar -finalizo riéndose más fuerte si es que eso podía ser posible.

Sakura al escuchar eso se soltó como pudo del fuerte agarre de su amiga y salió a correr demostrando en su rostro el terror más puro y fuerte que un ser humano puede llegar a sentir. Mientras avanzaba en su camino escuchó como de nuevo su amiga la llamaba a gritos, de una manera afanada y estresada se volteó a verla y a sus oídos llego una simple frase "¡te gané, frentesota!"seguida de las carcajadas más grandes y escandalosas que ella había escuchado en su vida.

De nuevo empezó a correr en medio de las burlas que escuchaba de Ino y de las risas que de su boca brotaban. En menos de lo que esperaba había llegado a la torre Hokage, pero al contrario de lo que se imaginó inicialmente su llegada no le causaba tranquilidad sino angustia, miedo y pavor por los gritos y el alboroto que su maestra iba a hacer apenas la viera cruzar la puerta. Por andar imaginando el castigo que le iba a dar la Sannin, omitió los gritos de Shizune, que le advertían algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar bien, solo se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir la ninja medico cuando su cuerpo se estrelló bruscamente contra una pared blanca, la cual por la fuerza del impacto le hiso perder el equilibrio mandándola con fuerza medio metro atrás.

Sentada en el piso y sobándose la cadera vio como la supuesta pared blanca se acercaba a ella, se rascó los ojos con ambas manos pensando que el golpe la había dejado mirando mal, mientras los abría poco a poco se percató de que la pared le estaba tendiendo la mano, lo que provocó que abriera rápida y bruscamente sus ojos para observar mejor, acción que le hiso darse cuenta que desde el principio la cosa con la que se había estrellado no era una pared, sino uno de los tantos ninjas de Konoha, al notarlo le dio la mano al jonin para que la ayudara a parar y le agradeció con un simple _-¡_Gracias Neji-kun!

-

* * *

-

¡Saludos!

Creo que es conveniente aclarar que este es mi primer fic, y que a pesar de que soy una ferviente seguidora del SasuSaku, esta historia será un NejiSaku. ¿Por qué el cambio? Por que mis intentos de hacer fic SasuSaku siempre se venían abajo por mi deseo inconsciente de hacerlos lo mas parecido a la historia que se ve en el Manga, Así que hasta el momento no he podido crear ni uno solo. Con respecto a esta historia solo puedo decir que espero que les guste, que los primeros capítulos no serán muy transcendentales porque creo conveniente primero situar la historia en un contexto y no mostrar de una el amor entre Neji y Sakura. Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier queja, reclamo, sugerencia y/u opinión me gustaría que me la hicieran conocer atreves del Review.

Ya que creo que si uno publica historias no es solo para que el mismo autor las lea de una forma egoísta sino por el deseo del mismo de compartir los resultados de su imaginación, y la forma en que el escritor se da cuenta de que para bien o para mal su historia no es ignorada es por medio del Review.


	2. La orden de Tsunade

Buen día o noche,

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia tal vez contenga Spoliers.

_Capitulo editado._

_-_

**Capitulo II: La orden de Tsunade**

Mientras Sakura se levantaba del piso con la ayuda del Jounin, pensaba en que solo a un Hyuga torpe se le ocurriría vestirse de blanco -"Es ilógico que alguien con un tono de piel tan blanco, con unos dientes tan blancos y hasta con los ojos blancos se le ocurriera de todos los miles de colores que existen en el mundo escoger el blanco para vestirse, y es que ni siquiera le bastaba con el pantalón blanco, ¡No!, él era un exagerado, tenía que vestirse todo de blanco; y encima parece que se le olvido la afeminada falda negra, craso error había cometido el Jounin."- decía la mujer en su interior.

El ninja a diferencia de la Kunoichi, tenía su mente en blanco mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y al percatarse del gesto de agradecimiento de la joven mujer, se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de aceptación, lo que hiso que Sakura pensara que el joven se había molestado por el accidente y aunque no le importaba mucho lo que él pudiera pensar, por simple decencia le pidió disculpas al muchacho, a lo que éste respondió diciendo-

-No pidas disculpas por el golpe, al fin y al cabo fue un simple accidente, deberías en cambio, pedir disculpas porque pretendías pasar por encima mío de una manera grotesca y grosera, para hablar con Tsunade-sama, siendo que yo estaba primero en la fila –acabó mirándola de una manera seria pero despectiva, como si Sakura fuera una chiquilla indolente.

Ella ante las palabras soeces del Jonin lo miró con ira y le dijo-

-Pasé junto a ti para hablar con Tsunade simplemente porque mi asunto es mucho más importante que el tuyo, al igual que ni me percate que existías y que estabas junto a la puerta esperando -acabo de hablar empujándolo con la mano para pasar primero.

Las palabras de la Kunoichi y sobre todo el empujón que ella se atrevió a darle al genio Hyuga, tuvieron efectos en la mente del joven, quien no entendía cómo una simple mujer -lo pensó mejor- como una simple niñita se atrevía a alzarle la voz, a empujar y a retar al mejor jounin que tenia Konoha. No le cavia en la cabeza como un ser humano -en este caso ella- podía llegar a ser tan inepto e irrespetuoso. Sin dudarlo dos veces se movió de su lugar, la cogió del brazo y le dijo:

-No me importa si tienes dificultades de aprendizaje, o si le cuesta mucho a tu cerebro entender las palabras que pasan por tus oídos, pero te repito ¡Yo, Neji Hyuga soy el primero en la fila! Y voy hacer valer ese cargo aunque tenga que coger a golpes tu frente para que lo que digo llegue a tu cerebro" -después de estas palabras el pelinegro simplemente arrastro del brazo a Sakura para que quedara detrás de él.

La joven ninja quedó atónita ante las palabras de Neji, en su interior su mente solo se preguntaba si es que ese muchachito no sabía que ella era la mejor alumna del Quinto Hokage, o que para el resto de los jounin de Konoha e incluso de otras aldeas ella era la mejor ninja medico después de su maestra. Le parecía incoherente que un simple resentido son su propia familia se atreviera a decirle a ella de la manera más arrogante y despectiva "bruta" en su propia cara y por si fuera poco el dudar de su inteligencia se atreviera a jalonearla como una vil muñeca de trapo.

Sakura procedió a abrir la boca para recriminarle al ninja sus ofensivas palabras, pero éste anticipándose a la reacción de la joven se llevó su dedo índice a la boca y haciendo una señal de silencio dijo-

_-_shiiiiiii niña, que ¡Calladita te ves mas bonita!

Lo anterior simplemente fue el detonante para que toda la ira de Sakura explotara, quien sin miedo alguno comenzó a juntar chacra en su mano para golpear la blanca piel de Neji. Él, simplemente la miraba de reojo esperando a que ella actuara para frenarle su "débil puño" con una sola mano.

Un segundo antes de que la Kunoichi se decidiera por estampar su puño en la cara de Neji y no en su estomago, se abrió la puerta del despacho de Tsunade, dando paso a un tranquilo, serio y atractivo Kakashi. El ninja enmascarado percatándose del ambiente tan tosco que se presentaba entre los dos jóvenes solo acato a decir-

_-_Veo que se están conociendo, pero a punta de golpes no creo que logren ningún avance.

Terminado de decir la frase, el ninja enmascarado volteó a ver a Sakura y le comento que la Hokage la estaba esperando, que lo mejor sería que entrara rápido.

Las palabras de su sensei formaron en el rostro de Sakura una sonrisa que solo demostraba una cosa _victoria_, la cual si bien le había sido esquiva en la conversación con Ino, se había mostrado con todo su esplendor y galantería en la discusión con Neji. La pelirosa, cogió el brazo del Hyuga y atrayéndolo hacia atrás de ella le dijo casi en un susurro junto al oído del joven-

-Dame permiso, Tsunade-sama quiere verme a mí_ -_enfatizando fuerte pero elegantemente las dos últimas palabras de la frase.

Posteriormente paso por el lado del joven, moviendo su cuerpo como si el de una diosa se tratara, atravesando armoniosamente la puerta del despacho, al haberla cruzado se dispuso a cerrarla no sin antes sacar su cabeza por un pequeño espacio entre el muro y la puerta para mirar al Jounin directamente a los ojos y de esta forma decirle-

-_¡_Neji, Neji, esperando sumiso y juiciosito te ves mas bonito!_ -_finalizando sus palabras con una dulce pero burlona sonrisa y un sutil giño de ojo.

Estos gestos infantiles de la muchacha causaron en el Hyuga, un total malestar, le parecía ridículo que por los azares de la vida ella se hubiera salido con su cometido, estaba molesto con la Quinta, su mente le decía que era un gesto totalmente irresponsable departe de la líder de la Aldea hacer pasar a Sakura sin percatarse que él había llegado primero. Aunque debía reconocer que esa ultima payasada de la Kunoichi le había causado gracia.

Pero para Neji, el hecho de que ella pasara de primeras no era otra cosa más sino la confirmación de que el destino le había planeado el peor día de su vida precisamente para hoy.

Él la noche anterior había proyectado todo lo que haría este día, pero nada había salido bien; se había propuesto levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana para empezar su entrenamiento, pero sus sentidos le habían fallado, ya que se había despertado a las cinco de la mañana. Sin importarle el retraso se baño y vistió en media hora, posteriormente se dirigió al patio trasero de la mansión Hyuga a entrenar.

Tan solo llevaba una hora de entrenamiento cuando lo interrumpió un sirviente mientras practicaba el Hakkesho Kaiten, causando su desconcentración, lo que dio como resultado la perdida de control de la técnica mandándolo contra un árbol, atrapado entre sus ramas no se percató de que la tela negra que utiliza cotidianamente sobre su pantalón se había enredado y al separarse bruscamente del tronco, dicha prenda se rompió. Inundado en un mar de cólera se levantó encarando y regañando al sirviente por su fatal interrupción, el cual solo atino a comentarle que la Quinta lo requería urgentemente y que debía presentarse en su despacho a las siete en punto de la mañana. Con tan solo media hora de tiempo, y sin alcanzar a desayunar tuvo que salir corriendo hacia la Torre Hokage, en donde desgraciadamente se había encontrado con una incompetente y grosera ninja, quien a pesar de llegar después de él fue atendida de primeras, definitivamente hoy no era el mejor día de Neji.

-

-

Dentro del despacho de la Quinta se encontraba Sakura, quien antes de saludar a su maestra se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, ya que por la pelea con Neji no recordaba que había llegado tarde al entrenamiento con Tsunade, y sin percatarse del posible regaño y los múltiples castigos que le darían entró a punta de carcajadas al despacho. Dándose cuenta de su falta, saludó a Godaime con la voz temblorosa, pero ella solo le dirigió una mirada seria y le dijo:

_-_Sakura, quiero que vallas a tu casa para que empaques todas tus armas, todos los medicamentos y todos los antídotos que tengas, después de eso quiero que simplemente te vallas a entrenar hacia el norte de Konoha, estando atenta de todo, hasta del mas mínimo movimiento de un sancudo. Cualquier cosa rara que veas quiero que me la hagas saber de inmediato. ¡Ahora vete! –habló mirando directamente los ojos de su alumna.

La orden de Tsunade tomó desprevenida a Sakura, ella simplemente no entendía nada, no sabía porque no la habían regañado, porque no iba a ver entrenamiento hoy, porque la mandaban a recoger todas sus armas y porque la mandaban a vigilar el costado norte de la aldea. La Sannin con la sabiduría que solo llega con los años, se percató de las dudas de la pelirosa, y le hiso saber que ella estaba muy preocupada, ya que durante varias noches había soñado con la aldea en llamas y en medio de una guerra, además de eso Kakashi le había comentado que desde hacia tres días en su cabeza solo rondaban malos presentimientos, y como si eso fuera poco esta mañana se había ganado el billete de la lotería.

Estos argumentos a la pelirosa le parecieron solo ideas supersticiosas, pero ignorando todo lo que su razón le decía, decidió creerle a la experiencia de sus dos maestros y sin ningún reproche acepto la orden. Antes de salir del despacho le preguntó a su maestra si tenia alguna idea de quien podría llegar a atacar Konoha, ella simplemente le dijo-

-Lo más seguro es que sea Akatsuki.

La joven ninja apenas escuchó esa palabra pensó de inmediato en Naruto, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, su sistema nervioso se alteró al máximo, y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo por completo situándose finalmente en su estomago. Demostrando la preocupación por su amigo le preguntó a la Godaime por su compañero, ella golpeando con una mano su escritorio y mirándola de una forma seria y penetrante le dijo-

-Sí en verdad es Akatsuki, no dudes ni un minuto en que llamare a Naruto.

Después de estas palabras, Tsunade le hiso un gesto con la mano a su alumna para que se retirara, Sakura entendió bien la señal y sin dudarlo mas abrió la puerta del despacho, pero mientras la cruzaba escuchó como su maestra le gritaba:

-Sakura, ni pienses que se me olvido que llegaste tarde. Después de todo esto, te castigaré de la peor manera, ahora ¡Lárgate! o piensas retrasarte también para hacer lo que te mandé. -la mujer de ojos verdes temblando un poco se volteó y le hiso una reverencia como símbolo de disculpa y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Neji quien estaba junto a la puerta, al escuchar el regaño de Tsunade, sonrió de una forma perversa, como si le alegrara el mal ajeno, y dispuesto a seguir con el enfrentamiento que tenía con la joven dijo -"malas mañas, malos ninjas", la Kunoichi al percatarse de sus palabras, solo lo miró brevemente y se fue, pero ese segundo en que los ojos jade y los ojos blancos se cruzaron le bastó al Hyuga para darse cuenta que la mirada de Sakura demostraba miedo, tristeza y angustia.

Mientras el Jounin pensaba en el porqué de la reacción de la joven, escuchó como la Hokage lo llamaba, entró al despacho, con la seguridad que lo caracteriza y le preguntó a la Quinta para qué lo había mandado llamar, la mujer solo le dijo, que necesitaba su Byakugan, y que quería que hiciera rondas por toda la aldea vigilando para que nada pasara. El Hyuga aunque no estaba acostumbrado a cuestionar las ordenes que le daban, se atrevió a preguntar el porqué del mandato, pero solo escucho decir -Creo que se acerca una gran guerra y necesito a todos alerta, por ende tu deber será determinar exactamente por donde van a atacar la aldea, en otras palabras tú serás los ojos de Konoha, de ti depende que reaccionemos rápido a la agresión"

-

* * *

-

¡Saludos!

Ya estoy de nuevo con el segundo capitulo, espero que el primero halla sido de vuestro agrado, y espero aun más que éste también les guste. Si no les convence mucho por favor háganmelo saber para corregir mis errores –se que son varios- en este capitulo también va la misma advertencia que en el anterior, aun estoy situando y contextualizando la historia, así que no habrá ni amor, ni lemon ni besos ni nada de eso, por el momento.

Muchas Gracias por los Review, me anima mucho que se tomen el tiempo para decir aunque sea "¡hola!", gracias a UchihaDiana, a Sayuki-Uchiha y a Kellyndrin. Son muy amables.


	3. Nada Puede ser Peor

Buen día o noche,

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

_Capitulo editado._

_-_

**Capitulo III: Nada Puede Ser Peor**

Treinta minutos después de que Sakura saliera de la torre Hokage llegó a la zona norte de entrenamiento, durante todo el recorrido ella solo pensaba en Naruto, se preguntaba qué sería mejor para su amigo ¿Quedarse entrenado con Fukasaku-sama? o ¿Venir a Konoha para pelear contra Akatsuki y exponerse a que lo capturen y le quiten el Kyubi?, todo era muy confuso en su mente, quería salvar Konoha a toda costa, pero también quería salvar y proteger a Naruto con su vida misma si fuera necesario. Estas dudas, mas la incertidumbre sobre lo que estaba por suceder era lo único que rondaba por la cabeza de la Kunoichi, incluso, durante el supuesto entrenamiento que tenía como objetivo vigilar el costado norte de la aldea, no dejaba de pensar y meditar sobre lo que ocurriría.

De un momento a otro sintió una presencia extraña acercarse velozmente, -"Aun se encuentra fuera de Konoha, pero a su veloz paso no tardara más de un minuto en llegar y atravesar la muralla" –se dijo así misma-. Dispuesta a todo, se decidió a esperar el momento en que llegara la supuesta presencia extraña.

No paso más del tiempo estimado cuando Sakura desde la copa de un árbol fijó la vista en el ser que había percibido un minuto antes, éste era un hombre alto, fornido y calvo; su cara era cuadrada y tenía varios piercing, -los dos que más resaltaban eran el de la nariz y el del mentón-, de igual forma en su cabeza también habían piercing los cuales formaban una especie de cresta de puntas; tenía un protector en su frente de la Aldea de la Lluvia, pero éste estaba tachado en toda la mitad del símbolo. Finalmente lo más sobresaliente de dicho hombre era su larga capa Akatsuki.

La Kunoichi no sabía si avisarle rápidamente a su maestra acerca del intruso Akatsuki, o pelear con él antes de que éste comenzara a destruir la aldea. Mientras decidía que procedimiento tomar escucho como el sujeto decía-

-¡Baja ya!, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, pelea de una buena vez, ¿O es que piensas atacar como una rata, golpeando por la espalda? –terminó mirando directo al árbol en el que estaba la ninja.

Sakura al ver que no tenía otra salida, decidió que era hora de pelear por su Aldea, bajó de la copa del árbol a una rama más baja del mismo y dijo:

-Para ser una mole de músculos no eres tan tonto como parecieras. ¡Habla de una buena vez! ¿Qué Viniste a hacer en Konoha?

-Eso es algo que no le incumbe a un intento de ninja como tú -gritó el hombre, dando a la vez un fuerte puño al árbol para derrumbarlo.

Ella saltó rápidamente al ver como el puño del ninja se acercaba al árbol, y mientras caía, intentó acertarle una pata en la cara al hombre, éste la esquivo con dificultad dando a entender que podría ser muy veloz para correr pero no para percibir posibles ataques.

-¡Yo!, El Reino del Demonio me encargaré de destruirte como la basura que eres -exclamó el calvo, lanzando puños y patadas hacia donde estaba la Kunoichi.

Ella intentaba esquivar los golpes, mientras pensaba como podría derrotarlo, -"será difícil" –pensó- ya que había notado que el Akatsuki tenía mucha fuerza y lanzaba golpes a gran velocidad. En medio de la avalancha de ataques, Sakura logró acertar un golpe en el pecho del "Reino del Demonio", pero para su sorpresa no le hiso mayor daño, -siendo sinceros- no le hiso ni un rasguño.

El fracaso de su ataque la preocupó bastante, puesto que había juntado una gran cantidad de chacra en su mano para ese golpe, el cual sin dudarlo podría destruir cualquier cosa, desde una roca gigante hasta una casa, pero por extraño que parezca a ese sujeto dicho golpe no le había hecho ni el menor rasguño. Los golpes del ninja iban y venían en contra de la joven que se encontraba en estado de desconcierto; de repente, Sakura sintió como el hombre la cogía de su brazo para darle vueltas y lanzarla contra una pared, la cual por el golpe quedó hecha escombros.

Sakura aún desubicada por el golpe, vio como el Akatsuki se le acercaba haciendo un ademan con la mano que solo significaba una cosa `el próximo puño´ a sabiendas de que un golpe en la cara proveniente de ese sujeto seria su fin, decidió cerrar lo ojos por tres segundos para meditar en las posibles soluciones que podrían haber.

Después de dicho tiempo, la joven decidió que lo mejor –o lo menos peor- que podría hacer, sería dejar su suerte a la última técnica que le había enseñado su tutora. Ésta técnica la había probado solo dos veces, y requería una perfecta exactitud del golpe, sabía que si se equivocaba así fuera solo por milímetros del punto exacto donde debía atacar, no funcionaría, aun así su mente solo le repetía: -"Es arriesgarse hacer eso, o morir sin tan siquiera haber peleado decentemente"

Mientras el hombre se acercaba hacia la pared donde ella estaba recostada, la Kunoichi realizaba una serie de sellos con sus manos, y en el momento en el que él comenzó alzar su brazo para golpearla, ésta saltó rápidamente sobre el ninja para quedar a su espalda, y en un movimiento rápido, con su mano tocó el centro exacto de la nuca del Akatsuki, destellando del golpe una leve luz azul.

`El reino del demonio´ al percibir el sutil golpe de la joven sonrió arrogantemente, pero apenas intentó voltear su cuerpo para verla a la cara, éste no le respondió adecuadamente y como consecuencia de ello, el hombre cayó al piso.

La mujer sonrió al ver como su técnica había salido a la perfección y se limito a decir:

-Podrás ser muy fuerte y veloz, pero eres muy lento para pensar, y con tu pequeña y reducida capacidad de racionamiento, te va a ser imposible moverte bien, para serte más sincera, creo que hasta te será imposible levantarte.

-¿Qué me has hecho ¡Bruja!? ¿Qué clase de Genjutsu es éste? -refutó iracundo el ninja desde el suelo.

Ella sonrió mientras decía: -No es un Genjutsu, es una de los Ninjutsus más eficientes que conozco. Para tu información se llama `Alteración Cerebral´. Lo único que hice fue enviar una carga eléctrica a tu sistema nervioso para alterar tus ondas cerebrales, por ese motivo es que no te puedes mover, porque mientras tu cerebro manda una orden a los miembros de tu cuerpo, tu sistema nervioso hace otra cosa. -terminó riéndose casi malvadamente.

La joven ninja aunque se mostraba muy segura de si misma en el exterior, en lo más recóndito de su ser le agradecía a todos los dioses que conocía el haberle puesto un adversario `tan tonto´-según ella-, lo que solo significaba que el pobre hombre al carecer de una raciocinio desarrollado, nunca hallaría la formula exacta para mover sus extremidades de una manera coordinada.

El sujeto que yacía en el suelo solo lanzaba groserías y maldiciones a la jovencita que lo había derrotado, entre lo que mas repetía estaba la frase "Solo espera que me levante de acá, para que muela a golpes cada uno de tus pequeños huesos, y para que acabe con cada una de las vidas tu de asquerosa aldea".

Ella era consiente de que sí el Akatsuki se levantaba, estaría en graves problemas, así que para evitar mayores complicaciones en el futuro, juntó una gran cantidad de chacra en su mano derecha –en realidad era la mayor cantidad que había juntado solo para un golpe-. Sabía que debía atacar lo más fuerte y preciso posible; y así lo hiso, dio el puño mas fuerte que jamás en su vida había dado, destrozándole la cara al hombre caído, mandándolo directo al otro mundo.

Al finalizar su ataque se inclinó en forma de reverencia, como pidiéndole perdón al sujeto, puesto que la joven Kunoichi a pesar de ser una de las mejores ninjas, no estaba muy acostumbrada a acabar con la vida de las personas, así éstas fueran muy malas, pero repitiéndose lo que muchas veces le había dicho su sensei enmascarado… "en el mundo de los ninjas no hay buenos ni malos, tú solo debes velar por el bienestar de tus seres queridos, haciendo todo lo que puedas, y eso incluye matar"

-

-

En otro lugar de la Aldea, se encontraba el joven Hyuga corriendo en dirección a la torre Hokage. Gracias a su Byakugan, había determinado exactamente la cantidad de miembros de Akatsuki que estaban atacando Konoha, de igual forma conocía cuantos y cuales ninjas les estaban haciendo frente a cada uno de los enemigos.

-"No es muy honorable ver como los demás ninjas pelean por Konoha, mientras yo parezco una vieja fisgona y chismosa recogiendo y llevando información" –se decía Neji mentalmente-, ya que estaba molesto por el trabajo que le habían dado. _-"A mi no me gusta mirar, me gusta actuar"_ -se repetía constantemente-

-"Solo espero que después de llevar esta información podamos planear rápidamente una estrategia, para contraatacar al enemigo, y así no quedarme quieto mirando como los demás dan su vida por la Aldea" –pensó al divisar la gran torre-

-

-

No muy cerca del Jounin, Sakura corría en dirección a la Torre Hokage, pero un sonido estruendoso llamó su atención; dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del que provenía dicho ruino y vio como se derrumbaba un lado de la floristería Yamanaka. Pensando en su eterna amiga-rival, corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies para llegar al sitio donde posiblemente estaba Ino.

Tardo algunos minutos en llegar a su destino, y cuando lo hizo, pensó que nada podría ir peor, ya que su amiga rubia estaba tirada en el suelo, con todo el cuerpo golpeado, y sangrando gravemente. Junto a ella estaba Chouji en muy mal estado y más hacia la derecha se encontraba Tenten.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia sus compañeros dispuesta a curar a Ino. Al verla, la rubia le sonrió levemente, gesto que ella correspondió de igual manera. Chouji y Tenten saludaron a la recién llegada, quien solo preguntó sobre el porqué del estado de su amiga, a lo que ellos le respondieron que no sabían nada, que acababan de llegar al lugar.

Sakura comenzó a juntar chacra verde en su mano para curar el abdomen de la rubia, pero ésta al ver las intenciones de su amiga, la agarró fuerte del brazo y le dijo que no debía gastar chacra en curarla. La ninja médico al ver dicha reacción se molestó, y pregunto el porqué de la negativa, a lo que Ino respondió:

-Frentezota debes ahorrar chacra, sí es que quieres proteger a Konoha y a Naruto.

- Akatsuki… –dijo la mujer de ojos jade, mirando a su compañera.

-Como cosa rara te equivocas Frentona, no me atacó Akatsuki, me atacó Danzou. –hablo casi en un susurro.

Tanto Chouji como Tenten y Sakura se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la respuesta de Ino. Ella utilizando las últimas fuerzas que tenía en su cuerpo les contó que la habían atacado porque había escuchado una conversación entre Danzou y sus Ambus, en donde hablaban de un golpe de Estado contra Tsunade, con el único fin de llegar a controlar la totalidad de la aldea. Finalmente, y agotando la poca energía que le quedaba, la rubia Kunoichi exclamó-

_-_Sakura, debes detener a Danzou. Él también quiere matar a Naruto para evitar que el Kyubi caiga en manos de Akatsuki.

Ante tal descubrimiento los tres Chunin quedaron asombrados, no sabían que hacer, no sabían en que momento todo se había salido de sus manos, no sabían porque de repente todo se encontraba en su contra.

Después de unos minutos de desconcierto y de preocupación, los jóvenes ninjas decidieron que lo mejor seria separarse, ya que debían llevar a Ino al hospital, contrale a Tsunade sobre los planes de Danzou, y finalmente tratar de detener al Ambu traidor. El problema era ¿Cómo se dividirían el trabajo?, puesto que las dos primeras tareas eran sencillas, o al menos no denotaban mayor peligro, pero la tercera tarea era casi un suicidio para cualquiera de los tres ninjas.

Finalmente y recordando que su deber era proteger a Naruto, Sakura decidió delegar por sí misma los papeles: Chouji llevaría a Ino al hospital y de paso curaría sus heridas, Tenten iría a la Torre Hokage para avisarle a Tsunade todo lo ocurrido, y la ella buscaría a Danzou para tratar de detenerlo, o al menos dificultarle el camino.

-

* * *

-

¡Saludos!

Éste fue el tercer capitulo. Debo admitir que no fue mi preferido, la verdad se me dificultó mucho realizarlo por varias razones, la primera: no tengo mucha inspiración ya que me encuentro triste por el rumbo que esta cogiendo el Manga –…Kakashi… -, desde hace algún tiempo ando de pelea con Kishimoto por lo que él le esta haciendo al mejor ninja de Konoha, así que ésto delimita mi pasión por Naruto. También me siento un poco inconforme con este Cap. porque no sé describir bien las peleas, así que pido disculpas por todos los posibles errores que haya cometido.

Gracias de nuevo por los Review, gracias a SakuraUchiha7, a Hikari x Takeru, a kellyndrin y a dana haruno, son muy amables y me da muchisismo gusto ver que no les ha incomodado el fic. Espero muchos Review mas. XD

Tengo una última cosa que decir: creo que la Sakura de mi historia es un poco más fuerte y decidida que la Sakura "normal" –aunque no la hemos visto pelear desde la batalla contra Sasori, así que no sabemos que tan fuerte sea ella en este momento-. Pero espero no haber exagerado mucho, aunque personalmente no lo creo. Si tienen quejas del comportamiento de Sakura me avisan.


	4. La Noticia ha Llegado

Buen día o noche,

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

Tal vez contenga leve OOC -espero que no, o al menos que no sea mucho-.

_Capitulo editado._

-

**Capitulo IV: La Noticia ha Llegado**

-Por más que intento analizarlo y entenderlo, no logro comprender en que momento todo se salió de las manos. -pensaba Neji, mientras le informaba a Tsunade, la posición de los Akatsuki y la posición de los ninjas de Konoha.

Es verdad que el día no había comenzado bien, pero un ataque de esas magnitudes ya es el colmo.

¡No!, el verdadero colmo es que yo este acá, mirando por la ventana de la oficina de la Hokage, esperando que `El genio de los Nara´ idealice un plan.

Como si los que están luchando afuera gozaran del mismo tiempo que ese vago esta malgastando en mirar el cielo y hacer cara de ¡Genio pensando –No Molestar-!

Junto al `vago´ de Shikamaru está Tsunade. Mirarla no me da mucha tranquilidad –debo admitirlo-, tiene una cara de preocupación que nunca había visto en mis diecisiete años de vida. Escuché hace un momento, que mandó llamar a Naruto, no se si es buena o mala idea, se que él es muy fuerte, decidido y aguerrido, pero no me gustaría que Akatsuki lo capturara.

Admito que el desear que Naruto no venga es algo envidioso y egoísta, pero sencillamente no lo quiero ver morir. A pesar de todo, ese niñito me enseñó muchas cosas.

Estoy seguro de que apenas él se entere de la situación, vendrá corriendo para salvar la aldea de la que será Hokage algún día –no puedo disimular la risa que me da pensar en Naruto como sexto Hokage-

Se que apenas llegue Naruto –si no se encuentra con ningún enemigo antes- lo primero que va a ser es preguntar por su compañera de equipo, gritando a los cuatro vientos: –como solo él y Lee lo pueden hacer- "¡¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?!". No lo culpo, yo también me preocupo por Tenten cuando estamos en alguna misión peligrosa; pobre de él, cuando se entere que la `pelo chillón´ está peleando contra uno de los Akatsuki.

Ojala no le pase nada malo, no merece morir tan joven, se que es bullosa, malgeniada, peleona, gritona, violenta, escandalosa, peleona, estruendosa, fastidiosa, pesada, peleona, latosa, irritante y muchas cosas más que no vale la pena decir; pero no merece morir, es muy joven y en el fondo parece que algo de buena gente tiene –al fin y al cabo es el amor de Lee, y él no se enamora de cualquiera- aunque admito que fea fea no es, -pero no es bonita- lo único bueno que tendrá es que es graciosa y peleona también.

Pobre Naruto, se que le dolerá su perdida, la verdad no creo que ella sola pueda contra un Akatsuki.

Debería estar yo peleando en vez de ella, en vez de cualquiera de los que están afuera, pero estoy acá, parado sin hacer nada y mirando de nuevo la cara de tonto que tiene `el vago inteligente´.

Se que Shikamaru es muy perspicaz, e idea muy buenos planes, pero por cada segundo que tarda su plan, un aldeano esta siendo herido.

Un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos, volteo dirigiendo mi cabeza hacia el lugar del que proviene el sonido y veo a Tenten, no logro describir el alivio que siento al ver que no tiene mayor daño, -aunque no lo demuestro, no soy bueno demostrando afecto-.

Escucho como Tsunade le pregunta sobre el motivo por el cual ella esta acá, mi compañera le responde diciendo que le tiene que contar algo muy importante – le habla como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para seguir-. La Hokage en medio de un grito le dice que hable rápido, que por si no se ha dado cuenta están en una guerra y no cuentan con tiempo para estupideces.

Tenten asiente con la cabeza y comienza a hablar, primero cuenta que Ino esta muy mal herida, -cosa que preocupó de sobremanera al `vago´-, después comienza a relatar como llegó a donde estaba la rubia y de cómo se encontró con Chouji y con Sakura –mi compañera siempre ha sido muy detallista, pero no se ha dado cuenta que éste no es el momento para hablar del `obeso´ y de la `pelo chillón´-.

Después de un grito de Tsunade preguntando por su alumna, Tenten sigue con su relato, nos cuenta que la Haruno esta bien, pero que ese no es el problema. -demonios, porque se preocupan tanto por la mocosa si está siendo atacada toda la aldea, no solo ella-.

Sigue hablando, y con una cara de preocupación nos cuenta que Danzou, esta planeado un golpe de Estado para llegar al poder, y que quiere matar a Naruto apenas llegue éste a Konoha –ese viejo de mierda nunca me simpatizó, pero ¿Un golpe de Estado en este momento? Esta ¡Loco!-

Tsunade le agrade por la información, pero Tenten dice que eso no es todo, dice que Sakura se fue a tratar de detener a Danzou, o al menos a ganar tiempo mientras la Godaime le manda refuerzos –bueno, al menos alguien esta haciendo algo bien-.

-¡¿Qué Sakura qué?! -grita la quinta Hokage con toda la fuerza que le permiten sus sentidos-

-Que Sakura se esta enfrentando a Danzou, para ganar tiempo –respondo casi por inercia-

…"¡Mierda, Sakura!…por fin caigo en cuenta del significado de las palabras de Tenten. Es la `pelo chillón´ la que se fue en una acción suicida contra Danzou, para que ganáramos tiempo. Siempre supe que era tonta, pero esto ya es la tapa, -que pendejadas se le pasan a ella por la cabeza, para que haga esas estupideces, es que ella bruta y con ganas-

No se porque en mi cabeza comenzó a surgir una angustia sobre humana, es como si fuera Tenten o Lee los que estuvieran en peligro y no ella. Parece que Tsunade leyó mi mente ya que gritando –como es costumbre en ella- me dijo que la buscara con mi Byakugan, y que apenas la viera, la ayudara en su misión suicida, mientras convocaba ninjas para que fueran como refuerzo.

Asentí con la cabeza, feliz de salir de mi estado de inercia y de inutilidad al que me habían condenado tanto la Quinta como Shikamaru con su pensamiento tan lento.

Después de despedirme no muy formalmente por el afán que tenía, salí corriendo en busca de `la pendejita suicida´, solo esperando que no halla muerto aún.

-

* * *

-

¡Saludos!

Espero que hayan disfrutado el cuarto capitulo, les cuento que éste es mucho más corto que los demás, -los otros son de 7 hojas, éste es de 3.2 hojas-, pero pues creo que ya era hora de que actualizara.

¿Por qué es tan corto? Por dos razones, sigo de pelea con Kishimoto –por el manga- y pues aunque suena a queja –espero que no, ya que no es mi intención- no es muy alentador que no dejen Review, ya que no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, o si lo estoy haciendo pésimo. Por favor, así sea para decirme que deje el fic hasta acá y que no lo siga puesto que no tengo futuro de escritora, dejen un Review – ya sé muy exagerada, la verdad, a veces me gusta serlo-

Igual gracias a todos los que lo están leyendo, se que son varios y me anima eso. También me anima la señorita _**dana haruno, **_en verdad que es una vacana.


	5. Las Verdades Reveladas

Buen día o noche,

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

Tal vez contenga leve OOC -espero que no, o al menos que no sea mucho-.

_Capitulo editado._

-

**Capitulo V: Las Verdades Reveladas.**

-Hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan orgulloso de ser un Hyuga, ya que de no ser por mi Byakugan de seguro me sería muy difícil encontrarla entre tanto alboroto.

Toda la ciudad está envuelta en un manto de destrucción desolador, creo que ni siquiera cuando fuimos atacados por Suna, habíamos estado tan mal, y eso que en ese ataque habían serpientes gigantes, además de la gran cantidad de ninjas del sonido y de la arena atacando, recuerdo que hasta biju fuera de control teníamos en nuestra contra –aunque Gaara no estaba propiamente en la aldea, sus acciones fueron las que dejaron medio bosque de Konoha devastado-. Pero, todo ese conjunto de factores no causó tantos daños como estos siete y tan solo siete Akatsukis.

Si, solo siete sujetos están acabando con Konoha, a pesar de todos los ninjas que tenemos, esos siete Akatuskis nos van ganando…

… De repente no puedo evitar el quedarme estático, -sinceramente no puedo creerlo-. Después de pasar algunos segundos meditando, dirijo mi mirada hacia el norte de la aldea-

-Acabó con él…" –susurro bastante desconcertado.

-Sakura de nuevo acabó con un miembro de Akatsuki –murmuro con el mismo tono.

-…Es fuerte –musito con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, retomando mi camino.

Si, definitivamente debe ser fuerte o muy suertuda para acabar con uno de esos sujetos. Puesto que de la única forma posible de irse del lugar de enfrentamiento con el Akatsuki es derrotándolo; y la Haruno lo logró -pensaba el Hyuga mientras la buscaba con su Byakugan-

-

Al encontrarse su mirada con un resaltante color rosa, el ninja apresuró el paso, a sabiendas que ese punto color pastel era ella.

Cuando Neji llegó al lugar en donde se encontraba la Haruno acompañada de Danzou y otro Ambu Raiz, se sorprendió al ver el estado de la Kunoichi, ya que ésta se encontraba con muy poco chacra, y con varias heridas en su cuerpo. –Posiblemente producto de su pelea con el Akatsuki-.

-"Al parecer no han empezado a pelear aún" –Pensó el pelinegro acercándose más a la escena.

Danzou, un Ambu Raiz, Sakura y ahora Neji, se encontraban en el límite sur oriental de Konoha, en éste lugar no habían casas, en vez de eso habían varios arboles ya que era donde iniciaba el bosque de Konoha.

-Veo que no eres la única que me quiere detener –dijo Danzou en un tono altanero señalando la espalda de la Kunoichi.

Ella inmediatamente volteo su cabeza para mirar qué había detrás, al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada indescifrable del Hyuga. –no pudo disimular el alivio que sintió al verlo, ya que era consiente que en su estado no lograría retrasar por mucho tiempo al traidor-.

La mirada de alivio no paso desapercibida por Neji, el cual al ver el efecto que produjo su llegada en ella, soltó una sonrisa arrogante, que demostraba sin duda alguna el gran orgullo que el poseedor del Byakugan tenía.

Dicha sonrisa de autosuficiencia molestó en gran medida a la mujer, quien mientras dirigía de nuevo su mirada a la cara del enemigo, dijo irónicamente:

-Valla que eres lento, por poco llegas para la postulación de Danzou como el sexto Hokage.

-... Eres igual de peleona que tu madre –comentó el traidor en medio de grandes carcajadas arrogantes.

-Tú no sabes nada de mis padres, así que ¡cállate! -habló Sakura de una manera muy ofuscada, por el comentario.

Mientras Danzou y la joven discutían sobre los padres de ella, Neji recordó brevemente una conversación que escucho entre Gai y Kakashi hace varios años, en donde el ninja copia le comentaba a su sensei que Sakura se había enterado de que las personas con las que vivía no eran sus verdaderos padres, ya que éstos habían sido ninjas y habían muerto en una misión cuando ella era aún una bebe y por eso vivía con sus tíos, ya que el hombre al que ella llamaba papá era el hermano mayor de su verdadero padre.

-

En otro lugar, mas exactamente junto a la torre Hokage, se encontraba un hombre de pelo claro, alto, tez blanca, cabello corto en puntas, con cuerpo atlético y ojos totalmente penetrantes; aunque estas características no eran tan sobresalientes, como su gran cantidad de piercing, tenia tres de ellos atravesando su nariz de derecha a izquierda, en cada oreja tenia seis pequeñas argollas y un tubo de hierro atravesando cada oreja desde la parte superior hasta la inferior, junto a sus labios, mas exactamente en su barbilla tenía incrustados otros dos piercing que simulaban los dientes de un vampiro, su nombre era sencillamente Pain –dolor-.

Dicho sujeto vestido con la capa Akatsuki, subió hasta la oficina de Tsunade, esperando que en ella pudiera encontrar lo que había venido a buscar en Konoha, o al menos lograra encontrar información sobre su paradero.

Al entrar a la oficina, no encontró el objeto de su búsqueda, ya que en el lugar solo se encontraban Tsunade, Tenten y Shikamaru.

Pero, el hombre decidido a conseguir como mínimo, alguna información sobre el paradero de lo que buscaba, se adentro más en el espacio, hasta quedar casi en frente de la Quinta.

La rubia al percatarse de quien era el sujeto que tenía en frente, se desestabilizó un poco, pero no dejó que los demás percibieran su nerviosismo.

Mientras Shikamaru y Tenten estaban anonadados ante la imponente presencia del Akatsuki, los otros dos sujetos iniciaron una conversación bastante tosca, con el único fin de sacar información el uno del otro.

Durante la conversación, el hombre de los piercing declaró sin temor alguno que el único objetivo de su incursión en Konoha era el obtener el biju de nueve colas, y que haría hasta lo imposible por poseerlo. Tsunade ante tal declaración solo decía firmemente que la aldea nunca entregaría al Kyubi, no tanto por el poder que éste tenía, sino porque entregar el biju significaba sacrificar la vida de Naruto, cosa que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

Ante la negación de la Hokage, Pain sin dejar su postura llena de seriedad y poder, afirmó que obtendría información del paradero de Naruto por las buenas o por las malas –como lo venía haciendo desde el principio-.

Mientras el Akatsuki decía estas ultimas palabras se lanzó velozmente contra el joven Nara, quien lo esquivó difícilmente, al ver esto, Pain dirigió su ataque contra Tenten, la cual al no ser tan veloz no pudo esquivar el ataque y en menos de dos segundos tenía al hombre malvado sobre ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos y haciendo que los círculos dentro de sus orbes giraran a gran velocidad, haciendo que su mente divagara por esa potente mirada.

Tsunade al ver el estado de Tenten se dispuso a atacar a Pain, quien al percibir el posible ataque, simplemente boto a la Kunoichi como si de basura se tratara y dijo:

-Gracias, le has hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles a mí, a ¡Dios! -habló mirando despectivamente el cuerpo desmayado de la joven.

-Conque Naruto esta con Fukasaku en la montaña Myouboku. Será difícil, pero lo encontrare –dijo el Dios Pain mirando directamente a los ojos a Tsunade.

-

En el costado sur de la aldea, un estupefacto Neji observaba la discusión entre Danzou y Sakura, dicho debate no tocaba temas como el golpe de Estado, o el posible asesinato de Naruto; esta disputa de palabas solo se remitía a la temática de la familia Haruno.

-Ya es hora de que conozcas la verdad, puesto que no me gustaría matarte sin haber visto antes la cara que pondrás cuando te cuente todo –habló Danzou mostrando determinación y odio en sus palabras.

-Que verdad ni que mierda, tú solo dices y haces estupideces `viejo senil´ –gritó ella juntando chacra en sus manos para golpear al sujeto.

-¿Te han contado sobre la supuesta misión en la que murieron tus padres?

Estas palabras detuvieron el ataque de la mujer completamente, y no era sin ningún sentido la parálisis que ella sintió en su cuerpo al escuchar esa pregunta, ya que a la joven nunca le habían querido hablar sobre la misión en la que fallecieron sus progenitores, y cada vez que ella tocaba el tema, cambiaban de conversación o la ignoraban.

-Veo que te interesa el tema, así que escucha bien…" –enunció Danzou de una forma seria y segura, mirando detenidamente los ojos de Sakura.

Ella, mientras escuchaba cada una de las palabras del líder de la Raiz, sentía en su cuerpo y en su mente una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados, ira, desilusión, miedo, rabia, desolación, tristeza… y no era para menos, Danzou le estaba contando de la manera más hiriente del mundo, como él mismo había matado a sus padres, ya que ellos habían descubierto un plan que ésta organización tenía para derrocar al Tercero y por lo tanto ellos habían tratado de detener a la Raiz, pero fallaron en el intento y el coste de su fracaso había sido la muerte.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo?... que yo mismo le dije al tercero que los había eliminado porque ellos intentaban matarle. –sonrió altaneramente-. El muy estúpido de Sarutobi me creyó y los catalogó como traidores de Konoha, y hasta me felicitó y condecoró por haberlos ¡Matado! –habló lo mas arrogante posible, con el único objetivo de herir mentalmente a la Kunoichi que estaba frente a él.

-

* * *

-

¡Saludos!

¿Qué les puedo decir?

Que los adoro, mil y mil gracias a los que me dejaron sus Review, en verdad el motivo de que no me halla tardado tanto para publicar éste capitulo son esas siete personas que me escribieron, en verdad me dieron muchos ánimos.

Gracias como siempre a la señorita **dana haruno, **y mil gracias también a **UchihaDiana**, a **tsuki-airen**, a **kellyndrin**, a **SakuraUchiha7**, a** Saku. Love . deva**, a **Hikari x Takeru** , y a **todos** los que leen el fic. –creo que se nota que estoy feliz y agradecida –

Los invito de nuevo a dejar sus Review, de verdad que eso es lo que más hace feliz a un autor.

Supongo que solo falta un capitulo mas, para dedicarme al NejiSaku, soy consiente de que me he demorado mucho, por eso tratare de apurarme mas.

_-hagan feliz a un escritor… dejen comentarios-_


	6. Danzou

Buen día o noche,

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

Tal vez contenga leve OOC -espero que no, o al menos que no sea mucho-.

_Capitulo semi-editado._

_-_

**Capitulo VI: Danzou**

"…y hasta me felicitó y condecoró por haberlos ¡Matado!"

"…y hasta me felicitó y condecoró por haberlos ¡Matado!"

Esa sencilla frase era lo único que recorría y daba vueltas sin parar por la cabeza de Sakura.

- Él los ha matado… los ha matado a los dos. Mis padres fueron asesinados por él. –pensaba agobiada la joven.

Danzou, el nombre del hombre que me dejo sin padres, el nombre del sujeto que provocó que creciera en un espacio formado a partir de las mentiras de todos.

Danzou el ser que ideó la mentira en la que viví por quince años, quince malditos años en los pensé que mi vida era la mas normal del mundo, quince años en los que llame padre y madre a mis simples tíos, quince años en los que regale en el día del padre y en el día de la madre presentes a un par de falsos cobardes que no tenían el maldito valor de decirme que yo no era su puta hija, quince malditos años de mierda durante los cuales mis padres fueron sencilla y llanamente olvidados y relegados a un rincón del cementerio de Konoha, un maldito rincón al cual yo no fui por mis primeros quince años y todo gracias a él, a Danzou.

… ¿Qué mierda me pasa?, porqué mi cuerpo solo se limita a temblar, porqué mis piernas no quieren avanzar hacia la bestia que tengo al frente, qué mierda le pasa a mis malditos brazos que no quieren juntar chacra, es que acaso mi mente aún no se da cuenta que ese demonio que tengo al frente fue el que transformó a mi madre y a mi padre en traidores, el hombre que hizo que mis padres fueran humillados después de muertos y tratados como escoria por la aldea por la que dieron la vida. ¡¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada?!

**-**

-Parece que fue mucho para ti, me decepcionaste Sa-ku-ra, al fin de cuentas no eres como tu madre, al menos ella me hubiera callado, pero tú, tú no eres capaz de hacer nada. Ella debe estar muy decepcionada de ti. Eres débil, eres una niña deb*** "–habló Danzou antes de ser silenciado por un golpe en el estomago proveniente de la aludida.

-¡Cállate! –gritó la Kunoichi mientras juntaba mas chacra en su mano para su próximo golpe.

**-**

-Maldito cretino, así me muera en el intento voy hacerle pagar lo que le hiso a mi familia, y lo que me hiso a mí.

Me preparo para el próximo golpe, estoy consiente de mi carencia de chacra, se que mi fuerza física no es de las mejores sin el uso de las técnicas que me enseño Tsunade, pero eso no importa en este momento, así me muera voy a poner en juego hasta la ultima fibra de mi cuerpo con el único propósito de destruirlo.

Juntar chacra se esta haciendo mas difícil, ya que por la cantidad tan reducida que tengo es muy complicado agruparlo en un parte especifica, pero eso no importa en este instante, ya tengo lo suficiente para este golpe, pongo hasta mi alma en mi puño dispuesta a todo, veo tan cerca la posibilidad de volver a golpearlo.

La verdad es que nunca pensé que sintiera tanto alivio al causarle dolor a otra persona, nunca pensé obtener tanta satisfacción al ver a otro ser humano sangrar por mi culpa, ahora entiendo un poco a Sasuke, el deseo de matar a alguien por venganza es algo tan fuerte que en este mismo momento siento como cada partícula de mi humanidad pide a gritos la sangre y el dolor de Danzou. Se que es cruel lo que estoy pensando, se que es de sádicos la necesidad que tengo de matarle, pero en este mismísimo instante ese pensamiento puritano -o tal vez lógico- es lo que menos me importa; solo quiero golpearlo tan fuerte que hasta yo misma sienta en mis huesos el dolor causado, y eso… eso es lo que estoy apunto de hacer.

Muevo mi brazo hacia atrás para coger impulso y de esta manera hacer más preciso y mordaz el golpe, preparo mi cuerpo para recorrer la pequeña distancia que separa al ese demonio de mí.

Me decido por fin a avanzar, acabo de dar el primer paso, ahora voy por el segundo –cada vez estoy mas cerca de lograr satisfacer mi cuerpo-

MIERDA,esto no puede estar pasando, ese cretino no pudo atreverse a interferir entre Danzou y yo. Mi cabeza no concibe que ese idiota me halla detenido, es ilógico, no lo creo capaz, -respiro- decido dirigir mi mirada hacia el brazo en el que siento una presión, -presión que me impido avanzar contra el asesino- y veo lo que me temía…

Veo una maldita mano pálida sujetándome, -ese idiota se atrevió- esa mano es la del maldito Hyuga arrogante, -respiro- dirijo mi cabeza hacia atrás, pidiéndole a gritos una explicación razonable por la estupidez que cometió. Al hacerlo solo veo lo que temía ver, esa cara tan pálida, tan inexpresiva, tan calmada, tan arrogante, tan altanera, tan orgullosa, tan fría. -Respiro y cierro lo ojos para calmarme-

Al abrir mis orbes lo primero que observo son sus ojos, sus grandes y pálidos ojos blancos, esos malditos ojos que no me dicen nada, le gritó para ver si a las malas su cara y sus ojos dejan de ser tan inexpresivos y muestran por primera vez indicios de la razón por la cual me detuvo, pero nada, me sigue mirando como si no pasara nada. –ese tipo es un idiota, y lo peor es que me debe creer una estúpida sentimental-

¡Pobre bastardo!, me suelto de un jalón y le doy la espalda toscamente, -respiro- intentare de nuevo juntar chacra para golpear a Danzou. Mi mente ya no esta reaccionando bien, estoy demasiado estresada e iracunda, -siendo sinceros, ni me reconozco- en este momento recuerdo porque Tsunade y Kakashi siempre me decían que un ninja no debe dejarse llevar por los sentimientos; ¡maldita sea!, ya lo hice y ahora estoy ahogada en ellos.

Mientras trato de juntar chacra y observo cómo Danzou espera el próximo golpe a sabiendas que me esta enloqueciendo con su cara llena de superioridad, trato de calmarme un poco.

Pero, de nuevo lo siento, de nuevo siento como la mano de Neji agarra posesivamente mi brazo y me jala hacia él. Por primera vez siento un poco de calma al ver sus labios moverse. Al principio no entiendo bien que es lo que dice porque quedo casi hipnotizada por eso finos y –como cosa rara- pálidos labios, y es que es ilógico no quedar en ese estado, sí mi razón solo le pide a mi cuerpo calmarse un poco para analizar mejor la situación, y como apoyando a mi razón el destino dirige mi mirada hacia el hipnotizante movimiento que producen sus labios… debo parecer una cobra embelesada por el sonido de un Tumarit manipulado por un artístico y experto encantador de serpientes -en este caso un calmado e intrigante Neji-

Por fin mi cerebro se decidió por reaccionar un poco y esperando que el Hyuga no se halla dado cuenta del estado en el que me dejó su simple movimiento de labios, me doy cuenta de que no salí de mi transe por voluntad y fuerza propia, -al contrario- la razón por la que me desperté del pequeño adormecimiento no eran mis –supuestas- cualidades mentales, sino simple y llanamente reaccione porque Neji había dejado de hablar.

Tratando de disimular un poco mi vergüenza y volviendo a la situación en la que me encontraba –se que es ilógico pero por un instante Neji me hiso olvidarlo todo- le pedí al Hyuga que repitiera lo que me había dicho, pero esta vez me percate de mirar otra cosa, para no quedarme embobada de nuevo. Éste asintió y me explicó que él no creía conveniente que en mi situación y en mi estado físico me enfrentara a Danzou, ya que éste era el líder de todo el Ambu-Raiz, lo que daba a entender que debía ser muy fuerte.

No se porque, pero el leve encanto que por un segundo le vi a Neji, se desvaneció en ese instante, ya que me di cuenta que para él, yo era sencillamente _débil_, y por lo tanto, para él yo era simplemente un intento fallido de ninja.

Me enojó tanto darme cuenta de lo que verdaderamente él pensaba de mí, que sin dudarlo dos veces me solté de su agarre como si su cuerpo me quemara, y le comenté mirándolo directamente a los ojos que iba a atacar a Danzou con o sin su apoyo, ya que me merecía completamente la oportunidad de golpearlo hasta el cansancio por lo que le había hecho a mis padres, -admito que no soy muy consiente de que mas le dije, ya que de nuevo me volví a ahogar en mis sentimientos, pero si recuerdo lo ultimo que salió de mi boca- ¡si en algo me respetas, déjame vengar a mis padres, es lo único que pido!

En realidad ni se porque le digo eso, ya que estoy segura de que si en vez de Neji estuvieran Naruto, Sai o Kakashi, ninguno de ellos me dejaría pelear en el estado en el que me encuentro, la verdad creo que el deseo de protegerme que siempre han tenido, disfraza verdaderamente la desconfianza que ellos tienen frente a mis habilidades, y es que aunque en este momento soy mucho mas fuerte que la gran mayoría de las mujeres, ellos me siguen viendo como la florecita que tienen que cuidar –que molesto y machista es eso-. La verdad, me gustaría mucho que así sea una vez en la vida ellos confiaran en mí y me apoyaran en mis decisiones -es mucho pedir, lo se-

-Bueno, confiare en tu decisión, pero si en algún momento veo que te encuentras mal no dudes en que intervendré, la verdad lo que menos quiero es verte morir… bueno, es que en realidad no me gusta ver morir a nadie frente mío, además que de esta pelea dependen muchas cosas –es lo que escuché como respuesta suya.

¡¿Qué?!, aún no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, el gran genio del clan Hyuga me esta dando ánimos para pelear, está demostrando tenerme así sea el más mínimo respeto y confianza como ninja; sinceramente no lo puedo creer.

La verdad, es que no le demostré mucho la satisfacción y la alegría que sentí al escuchar sus palabras, ya que se puede decir que él se convirtió en el primer hombre que expresó claramente tenerme confianza como Kunoichi, pero por lo arrogante que es, me abstengo de demostrar muchas señales de regocijo frente a él –con lo orgulloso que es Neji, después se crece mucho y ya nadie se lo aguantaría- así que solo le respondo con un simple pero cargado de sentido: "¡Gracias!".

Después de mi show de sentimentalismo y llena de motivos para pelear contra Danzou, decido enfrentarme a él, ya no solo con golpes fuertes sino con una de las mejores técnicas de los ninjas médicos, el llamado "bisturí de chacra", decidí utilizarlo para este combate puesto que no poseo en este momento una gran cantidad de chacra para desperdiciar en un golpe fallido, y con esta técnica el desperdicio de chacra es casi nulo, además de ser muy potente cada golpe acertado en el objetivo.

De esta manera se dio inicio a la pelea, debo admitir que Danzou es mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensé, es muy veloz y se me dificulta mucho acertarle golpes en los puntos claves de su cuerpo; cada vez estoy con menos chacra, mas lastimada y mucho mas cansada, pero todo este agotamiento físico y mental se torna muy validero en los momentos en que logro golpear mi a objetivo.

En este combate agradezco a todos los dioses el arduo entrenamiento que he tenido, ya que gracias a éste puedo esquivar gran parte de los golpes que me dirige ese demonio; claro esta, que no todos los logro esquivar ya que él es muy rápido, pero de algo sí estoy segura, los golpes que me ha logrado dar me han hecho mucho mas daño del que creía posible. Por lo tanto se que no durare mucho a este paso, y aunque me duela admitirlo se que Neji esta a punto de intervenir, -si no lo ha hecho es porque cree ciegamente en el honor y esta convencido que yo estoy peleando por salvar el honor de la familia Haruno-.

Creo que este será mi ultimo ataque, ya que no me queda mas chacra, me dirijo a Danzou y con toda la fuerza tanto física como mental que tengo, le golpeo fuertemente en el pecho, sabiendo completamente que gracias al bisturí de chacra sus pulmones se verán rotundamente afectados y estoy casi segura que poco a poco se le va a dificultar mucho el respirar e incluso, cada vez que intente inhalar y exhalar el oxigeno va a sentir un dolor muy agudo y agobiante en su cuerpo.

Y tal como lo pensé ya no puedo mas, es incomodo decirlo pero mi objetivo –matarlo- no lo logre, pero estoy conforme hasta donde llegue, lo lastime hasta donde mas no pude y se que ahora, será mucho mas fácil matarlo, creo que le di su merecido, ahora todo esta en manos de Neji y espero que el Ambu estatua e inútil que tiene Danzou al lado, siga quietecito en su esquina y no le den ganas de atacarme ya que no me encuentro nada bien.

Me decido por fin a mirar al Hyuga para darle la señal de ataque, pero antes de completar mi objetivo escucho algo que me desestabiliza completamente.

-Sakura.

Creo que me volví loca, tantas noticias juntas terminaron por derrumbar la parte lógica de mi cerebro, no creo posible y tangible lo que mi razón me está insinuando.

-Sakura.

Volteo rápidamente hacia quien me llama y solo logro balbucear: ¡Sasuke…!

-

* * *

-

¡Saludos!

Después de tanta espera –perdónenme por ella- lo logré. Por fin conseguí subir el sexto capitulo, ojala les parezca que valió la pena la espera.

Ahora es tiempo de agradecer a los muchos que leen el fic, mil gracias por dedicarme segunditos de su vida y gastarlos en leer esta historia. También les agradezco con toda mi alma a: **kellyndrin,** a **Saku. Love .Deva**, a **dana haruno**, a **artemisav**, a **PolinSeneka,** y a **jesica-haruzuchia.**

Como siempre los invito a seguir dejando sus Review, créanme que los leo, los analizo y los respondo todos con la mayor disposición y felicidad posibles. ¡jejeje!.

Ahhh _**FELIZ NAVIDAD**_ –éste capitulo es mi regalo, espero que les guste ya que hoy 24 de Dic se los estoy dejando- espero que la pasen muy bien y que les den muchos regalos y que coman mucho –de regalo de navidad a mí me gustaría un Review XD-. Los quiero mucho y de verdad espero que la pasen muy bien y muy felices.


End file.
